


in light of recent events id rather die

by lukastealeaf



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Poetry, ignis centric, its all angst ok, sorry guys this is fucking sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukastealeaf/pseuds/lukastealeaf
Summary: insight of a broken man





	in light of recent events id rather die

you waited ten years for him  
you waited ten years and you would have waited even longer  
because he was alive  
he was gone lost vanished  
but not dead never dead  
you could still call on his magic  
feel it pulsing through your veins  
a signal a sign hell a beacon broadcasting  
he was still alive  
no matter how far away  
and that is what kept you going  
now  
now he is fully and truly dead  
dead dead dead  
DEAD

D

E

A

D and you do not know how much longer you can last

he would be mad  
you know  
if he knew how much you fell apart  
but you cannot help it  
you wish you were strong enough

to live for him

but you are not   
could never be  
every minute that passes  
without him  
hurts more  
you are weak  
-weak weak weak  
and you cannot bear to live without him

you were raised to serve him  
he was your Prince your King  
and your soulmate  
and the love of your life  
the only person you have ever fully loved  
and he is gone  
(dead)  
and you do not know what to do with yourself  
anymore  
since  
he  
is  
not  
here

**Author's Note:**

> if u read this... thank u and im so so sorry this is depressing as hell


End file.
